pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapow! Super Hero Pretty Cure!
Hero Pretty Cure! is a fanseries created by VanillaCupcakes123. The series motif is super heroes, justice and power. Plot Pretty Cure Yuuna Aishi/Cure Zoom Christine Marie Cabanos (English) ??? (Japanese) Yuuna is a 14-year-old 2nd year middle school student and the replacement leader of Hero Pretty Cure. Energetic, passionate, brave and kindhearted, Yuna has been a fan of heroes of all kind since she was little. Yuna is always willing to offer a helping hand, which can lead to her also being a tad bit stubborn at times. She likes to watch anime, read manga and is a fan of many snack foods, which her two main favorites are red bean ice cream and sandwich cookies. Despite her looks and not being a member of any clubs/sports teams, she's good at numerous of sports and activities. She strives to be either a firefighter or a nurse in her future. In civilian form, she has light pink hair and pink eyes. As Cure Zoom, she’s a classic-themed superhero and is the team's leader. She has hot pink hair and eyes. Her color is pink and her two special abilities is to jump real high and to fly faster than the average cure. Her weapon is a wand and her element is light/energy. * Transformation Phrase: Pretty Cure, Power Up! The Hero In Pink, Cure Zoom! * Attack: Miyuki Tanaka/Cure Katana Erica Lindbeck (English) ??? (Japanese) Miyuki is a 14-year-old 2nd year middle school student and has known Yuuna since childhood. Miyuki comes from a rich, yet traditional family, being the next one to inherit her family's business. Miyuki has been learning extreme marital arts and self-defense training ever since childhood. Though she may seem stern and impossible to approach at first glace, Miyuki in reality is a really nice, proper and tranquil girl to talk to once you get to know her. Though calm most of the time, it was said that she looks scary when angry. Though iffy about friendship and did things on her own in the beginning, Yuuna showed her that she didn't have to be alone. Miyuki was once great friends with Yuuna prior to the series beginning, but grew distant with her. It wasn't until Miyuki became Pretty Cure that she start to rekindle things with Yuuna again. Miyuki has a secret passion for adventure and mysteries. Despite her future already being planned out for her by her parents, she wishes to be a police officer when she gets older. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Katana, she’s a ninja-themed superhero and is the team's brains. She has light blue hair and light blue eyes. Her color is blue and her two special abilities are fast reflexes and super speed. Her weapon is a sword which is sometimes doubled to two Katana blades and her element is ice (and occasionally water and snow). Tina Packerson/Cure Zap Sarah Williams (English) ??? (Japanese) Tina is a 15-year-old student who transferred from America a month ago before the series began due to her mother's new job. Tina is an alethic girl who's apart of the boxing team at school. Though seemed aloof at first, it was due to her fear of being judged, being from a different country and not knowing Japanese competely. It was confirmed that all she ever truly wanted was friends and people who accepted her for who she is. Fortunately, once she met Yuuna and Miyuki, her wishes came true. Tina's energetic, headstrong, determined, loyal and always willing to accept a challenge. Tina's dream is to be a professional championship boxer. In civilian form, she has blond hair and brown. As Cure Zap, she's a boxing-themed superhero and the team's brawn. She has golden yellow hair and yellow eyes. Her color is yellow and her two special abilities are to electrocute people up close and her strength is doubled. Her weapon is a pair of gauntlets which are sometimes used as boxing gloves and her element is thunder/lightning. Cure Crow Cristina Vee (English) ??? (Japanese) The mystery cure until episode 30. Cure Crow is neither on the side of Pretty Cure or The Black Matter Resistance, being more like an anti-hero. Her mission is to find all the pieces of the victory jewel and her lost sister. She at times goes head to head with both sides. In civilian form, her identity is a mystery. As Cure Crow, she's a animal-themed cure. She has black hair and purple eyes (which glows blood red when using her vision). Her colors are purple and black and her two special abilities are enhanced eyesight (which includes her being able to see in the dark) and telepathy. Her weapon is a whip and her element is wind. Cure Mighty Cherami Leigh (English) ??? (Japanese) An ally and friend to Pretty Cure. Even though she refuses to be part of Pretty Cure in the beginning, she still agrees to be an ally and befriend pretty cure, fighting along side them and their most times of need. However, later in the series, she kidnaped and hold hostage by the BMR. She often went head to head with Cure Crow. Both Mighty and Crow's powers come from the same source, but no one knew truly why until episode 29. As Cure Mighty, she's a sentai-themed superhero. She has bright red hair and red eyes. Her color is red and her two special abilities are teleportation and to heal herself and others faster. Her weapon is a laser gun and her element is fire. It’s later confirmed that Cure Mighty was originally supposed to be the leade of Hero Pretty Cure. The Land In The Skies Queen Breeze ''' ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) '''Sweetie ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Icy ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Flash ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Void ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Champ ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Princess Amythest ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) King Sky ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The Black Matter Resistance Lord Onyx ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Supporting Characters Kimiko Akamichi Cristina Vee (English) ??? (Japanese) A 16-year old friend of Yuuna's who attends the high school side of the school. Though seemed mysterious and weird at first, Yuuna describes her as shy and aloof, but cool and intelligent. Mana Aishi ''' ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Yuuna's little sister. Her and Yuna often bicker and argue, but oddly enough, she's a big fan of Cure Zoom. '''Rina Yuki ?? (English) ??? (Japanese) A girl that attends the girls school and often antagonizes them. However, she's a fan of Hero Pretty Cure. Miki Tanaka ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Miki is Miyuki's little brother who's in elementary school along with Mana. Though can sometimes get irritated by Miyuki's overprotectiveness, Miki looks up to his older sister a lot. He's a major fan of Ninjas, which to no surprise is a big fan of Cure Katana. Kaito Tanaka ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Kaito is Miyuki's older brother. He was originally meant to take over the family's business, but he ran away to marry a woman and have a family with her. Though he's a successful doctor, his parents are a bit disappointed in his choice to not run the family's business. Kaito loves his little siblings and tries to inspire them to follow their dreams. Locations Items Transformation Items * Belt * Hair Piece * Ring * Glasses - Cure Crow's transformation item. She says that it once belonged to her sister. * Watch Episodes Trivia Gallery